A Promise of Love
by BluAyu
Summary: A movie made for and between series ofYYH Battle of the Jewel and Crystal of Death. Asmera gets kidnapped by the evil Queen Sakura....will Hiei and they gang be able to save her before all the energy is drained out of her? Strictly AsmeraHiei BotanKoenma


A Promise of Love  
  
Amaramia   
  
Summary: A movie made for and between series ofYYH Battle of the Jewel and Crystal of Death. Asmera gets kidnapped by the evil Queen Sakura....will Hiei and they gang be able to save her before all the energy is drained out of her? Strictly Asmera/Hiei Botan/Koenma Keiko/Yusuke Kurama/Madessia Read to find out more.   
  
Scroll One  
  
Asmera's POV  
  
____  
  
I remember her bold and brave. She fought like no other. But she was my friend. Her name was Sakura. One of my best friends if you didn't coiunt Madessia.   
  
And then it happened all that one night when everything changed.   
  
____  
  
Regular POV  
  
____  
  
"Hiei get me the sugar will you, I'm attempting to make cookies," said Asmera.   
  
"Stop saying you're attempting you did it once again you can do it again," replied Hiei, handing Asmera the sugar.   
  
"Well we all know my cookies turn out better," said Keiko,confidently.   
  
"Oh yeah, once mine are done, I dare you to try one of yours first and then try one of mine! Got my money on it too!" exclaimed Asmera, sticking her tounge out.   
  
Yukina chuckled.   
  
:"Both of you messed up....but I do admit...Asmera still can cook her cookies and they will...um....taste quite well...Keiko..you need to put the sugar in gradually, that's why you were complaing that it was about to take your arm off," said Yukina.  
  
"You just screwed Keiko.....Asmera told you," teased Yusuke.   
  
Keiko whirled around to slap him but stopped at all the chuckling in the room.   
  
"You guys...look what came in the mail.....weird I didn't even order anything and these necklaces came," said Yukina, holding up 4 necklaces.   
  
"Okay boys, spill," said Madessia.   
  
"We didn't do anything you guys...don't look at us!" exclaimed Yusuke.   
  
"That's odd......I wonder who'd....," muttered Asmera.   
  
"Oh well it's sure pure gem stones," said Keiko, placing the necklace around her neck.   
  
So did Asmera,Botan, Yukina, and Madessia.  
  
_____  
  
Madessia walked down the side walk, it was a windy day for some reason. Asmera,Yusuke,Kurama, Hiei, and Keiko followed behind her.   
  
"Yo! Asmera turn around and face me," said a girl with black hair and blue eyes.   
  
"Sakura?" asked Asmera.   
  
"Yep, that's my name and never forget it," said Sakura.   
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Madessia.   
  
"Just stopped by town Dessia, have a problem with that?" asked Sakura.   
  
"No.....I don't....I'm just overprotective of my bestfriend because I have a bad feeling about you," muttered Madessia,glaring at Sakura.   
  
"Well, it has been awhile," said Sakura.   
  
"It has," said Asmera.   
  
"Well must getting going Mera," said Sakura, looking at the sun go down.   
  
Before anyone said anything Sakura was gone.   
  
"That was odd," said Keiko.   
  
"Yeah, I have a feeling we better get back...the wind gives me a bad feeling," said Madessia.  
  
Kurama and Hiei nodded.   
  
Something weird was going on.   
  
______  
  
The women of Tokyo walked the streets...many of them.  
  
"Come my sisters, we have no need for men now....we'll live happily and independent!" exclaimed a silver haired girl, floating high above them.   
  
"Yes, will live independent and never depend on men again!" exclaimed the women.   
  
"My queen have served you well," asked the silver haired girl, asking the queen in her mind.   
  
"Yes you have, now give them to the aircraft and to the castle Arianna," said the queen.   
  
"Yes your majesty," said the silver haired woman, who was obviousily called Arianna.   
  
____  
  
"You guys wake up! Something totally weird it going on!" exclaimed Kurama.   
  
"Wha-huh- what the hell is happening?" asked Hiei, who fell off the couch and on the floor.   
  
"Is it 7:00 AM already? Is the football game already on? Wow, it's still night," muttered Kuwabara.   
  
"Get up you oaf!" exclaimed Hiei, kicking Kuwabara, noticing that Asmera wasn't in the living room with him....she wasn't in his arms.   
  
Yusuke woke up slowly.   
  
"Huh? Who am I? Oh yeah...I'm Yusuke," he said, nodding.   
  
"You guys the girls they're gone, I tried to stop them but they just ignored me!" exclaimed Kurama.   
  
"Why didn't you tell us?!" exclaimed Yusuke, jumping off the floor onto his feet.   
  
Kuwabara was under the coffee table who tried to jump up...only ending up with a sore head from hitting the coffee table.   
  
"Owwwwwwwwwwwwww," he groaned.   
  
"You guys let's follow them before it's too late," said Hiei.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"What the-" muttered Yusuke.   
  
"What's posessing them?" asked Kurama.   
  
"Those!" exclaimed Hiei.   
  
"The gem stone necklaces...now wheres Asmera and the others?" asked Yusuke.   
  
"Over there!" exclaimed Kuwabara.   
  
"Holy cow...they look like robots!!!" roared Yusuke.   
  
"Would you just shut-up!" hissed Hiei, nudging both Kuwabara and Yusuke in the ribs.   
  
"Well come on let's stop wasting time! We need to get those gem stones off of them!" exclaimed Kurama.   
  
Hiei went infront of Asmera.   
  
"Mera, wake up now," he exclaimed.   
  
"Must go to the castle of indepedence," Asmera muttered blankly.   
  
"Oh damn this!" exclaimed Hiei, tearing the necklace away from Asmera.   
  
"Huh? Hiei, what the crap is going on? And who the crap sent me out here?" asked Asmera.   
  
"I don't know, but this gem stone possessed you to come out here," said Hiei.   
  
"Okay.................................................I'm mad and I'm about to hit someone with anything a can get my hands on," said Asmera.   
  
Hiei flinched.   
  
"I knew you'd say something like that," he muttered.   
  
"You guys if you tear the necklaces off of them they'll wake up," instructed Hiei.   
  
Soon Keiko,Madessia (who had accidently punched Kurama for no reason at all), Yukina, and Botan were up asking what the crap of nature was going on.   
  
"I don't know," Yusuke replied.   
  
"Well, it seems someone too the spell off of our possessed puppets," said a voice.   
  
There stood a silver haired girl grinning.   
  
"Who the hell are you? Are you responsible for this?" asked Yusuke.   
  
"I'm Arianna and I'm part of my master's plan to get rid of you men and steal the energy of the women for our castle's own use," said the silver haired woman.   
  
"Really now? We'll just see about that," said Asmera, taking the spikes metal clasp ofut of her hair, as she jumped only though...to fall back down and be chained to a board of some sort.   
  
"Easily fell for the trap....the Queen has great interest in you little girl," said Arianna.   
  
"Let me go!" exclaimed Asmera.   
  
Arianna disappeared with the other woman, Asmera right behind Arianna, helpless.   
  
"ASMERA!" screamed Hiei.   
  
"HELP ME!" was Asmera's only reply and then they were gone...the only trace of Asmera was the spiked metal clasp from her hair...that was now in Hiei's hands.   
  
"Asmera," mummured Hiei, and for the 1st time in awhile Hiei cried.   
  
"I'll help you get Mera back," said a voice.   
  
A blonde haired girl with pink streaks in her hair came put of the shadows, her brown eyes gleaming.  
  
"Who are you do you work with them?" asked Madessia.   
  
"I used to....along time ago..I'm Rachel and I'm here to stop Queen Sakura, for good, she want the womens' energy for the castle's own uses and if we don't stop her everyone will die," said the girl.   
  
"So you'll help us?" asked Hiei.   
  
"Yep, follow me...," replied Rachel.   
  
(And that's Scroll One of the movie....scroll two comes soon...yes Crystal of Death is still on but not coming out until this winter so this is to entertain you until then..read rate and review!!!!) 


End file.
